The present application generally relates to license management, and in particular relates to regulating the number of electronic lock device licenses via a remote cloud server for a particular site (i.e., physical location). License management servers are widely used today in applications such as digital rights management applications for controlling licensed media/software to only run on a fixed number of authorized devices. Similar license management servers typically run a web server software application that manages a number of authorized devices that can be registered on a per server basis. Current solutions are aimed at an authorized installer (e.g., an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) installer) providing a client with a license for each device at a local server managed by the authorized installer, where at least a portion of the license is used by the web server running on the local server to determine the limit on the number of devices that can be registered at the local server. However, such current solutions allow for non-authorized third party installers to add devices to the local server post-initial install, which can result in inefficiencies to the authorized installer managed local server and/or loss of income attributable to license fees associated with the third party installed devices. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.